The present invention generally relates to migrating failovers across multiple high availability stacks and, more particularly, to intelligently migrating failovers based on the quality of prior failover migrations.
“High availability” (HA) is a characteristic of a computer system, which aims to ensure an agreed level of operational performance, usually uptime, for a higher than normal period. A high availability system includes a high availability stack having redundant clusters that may be used for failover. High availably clusters are groups of computers that support server applications that can be reliably utilized with a minimum amount of down-time. High availably clusters operate by using high availability software to harness redundant computers in groups or clusters that provide continued service when system components fail. Without clustering, if a server running a particular application crashes, the application will be unavailable until the crashed server is fixed. High availably clustering remedies this situation by detecting hardware/software faults, and immediately restarting the application on another system without requiring administrative intervention, a process known as failover. As part of this process, clustering software may configure the node before starting the application on it. For example, appropriate file systems may need to be imported and mounted, network hardware may have to be configured, and some supporting applications may need to be running as well.